


For Your Eyes Only (I'll Show You My Heart)

by lamonnaie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Corpsekkuno being soft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sykkuno on the edge of a panic attack, and Corpse being a good husband, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/pseuds/lamonnaie
Summary: The notifications kept on piling up, a dozen new mentions and messages popping up every second he spent reading. It was dizzying, the onslaught of attention, and the overwhelming support, that was being thrown at the two of them.Sykkuno accidentally reveals their relationship in a Twitch stream and doesn't realise until the next day.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1497





	For Your Eyes Only (I'll Show You My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom!! Yay. :)  
> Title from If I Could Fly by One Direction.

They weren’t supposed to find out like this. It was supposed to stay within their tight circle – Corpse, himself and the select few they had decided to share with. Sure, the two of them had discussed it before - the _when’s_ and the _where’s_ and the _how’s_ \- late nights huddled under the covers as they talked about anything and everything that came up. And of course, this _had_ to have come up. Something as astronomical as this – it could make or break their entire lives. One wrong word, one slip up and everything would be over, it would all be out.

The decision to keep it to themselves was one of the first they had made when they’d gotten together. Sykkuno was well aware of it. Heck, he would even go as far as to say he liked it: being able to love Corpse, interact with him on stream, all the while still keeping the privacy and anonymity both of them craved so much. There was online Sykkuno, who loved all his friends, and there was real-life Sykkuno, who loved all his friends, but was _in love_ with Corpse. So yes, Sykkuno understood that it was a double-edged sword, and he knew very well of the consequences. Yet somehow, the thought just hadn’t come to him when he most needed it to.

_“What I’d do to get a date with Corpse,” he’d read out with a giggle, hand instinctively going up to cover his mouth. “I think you’re on the wrong stream, but I can confirm that dates with Corpse are pretty great.”_

That had been that. He had been wrapping up the stream, reading off some final subs and comments before signing off. It was the second or third to last one and it hadn’t even _crossed his mind_ as it happened.

The rest of the day, or rather night, was mundane. They’d ordered takeout from the new Mexican place downtown, watched some Netflix together, then gone to bed. He hadn’t even thought to check social media. Surely nothing _that_ big could happen in a couple hours, right?

Wrong.

It all hit him like a goddamn snowstorm when he woke up the next day _._ Dread coiled in the pit of his stomach as soon as he reached for his phone and eyed the top notification. It only got worse the further he scrolled down. Thousands more mentions on Twitter and Instagram than he’d ever had in his entire life. _#Corpsekkuno_ trending in more places than he even knew existed. Hundreds of messages from friends and fans alike asking if they were okay. Were they? He didn’t know where to look, or who to answer, or what to do. It was all too much.

“Corpse,” he shook the man still peacefully asleep beside him, “Corpse… please wake up.”

Neither of them were particularly early risers, usually opting to stay in bed, curled around eachother until noon, but the lilt in Sykkuno’s voice woke Corse up instantly.

“Sykkuno, what’s up?” he asked, hand automatically reaching for the other’s as he quickly sat up.

In lieu of responding, Sykkuno only gripped Corpse’s hand tighter, both their knuckles turning white under the pressure.

“Kuno?”

He took in a deep breath, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide open as he gazed back at Corpse.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispered as he held forth his phone with a trembling hand, cheeks red with equal parts shame and regret.

Corpse took a moment to process what was in front of him.

**_@corpsehands_ ** _#corpsekunno IS REAL?!!! ASHDJHDJFF_

**_@sykkunoupdates_ ** _@sykkuno himself confirmed on his stream last night that he and fellow streamer @corpse_husband are dating._

**_@sykkonly_ ** _what does one do when your fave is apparently dating your other fave???? #corpsekkuno @sykkuno @corpse_husband_

**_@corpsekkuno_supremacy_ ** _I fricking called it!! #corpsekkuno I love and respect their relationship so much y’all_ _😌💞💞 @sykkuno @corpse_husband_

The notifications kept on piling up, a dozen new mentions and messages popping up every second he spent reading. It was dizzying, the onslaught of attention, and the overwhelming support, that was being thrown at the two of them. Corpse knew that he could stare at the screen all day if he wanted to, watching each new message like a hawk as he spiralled into a deep abyss himself. Neither of them dealt well with attention. But in that moment, there were more important things at hand.

By his side, Sykkuno was sat frozen in his previous position, shoulders slumped over as he scrutinised Corpse’s every minute reaction. Corpse couldn’t have any more of that. Despite the outburst of social media activity, he still had pretty much no idea how they could all have found out.

“Baby, what happened?” Corpse cajoled, gently positioning himself so he was facing his partner. He pulled himself closer to Sykkuno, the two of them sitting flush against eachother.

Perhaps it was his soothing tone, or gentle hand that now lay on Sykkuno’s thigh, but it was as if a dam had suddenly broken.

“I-It was an accident. I was on stream and it just happened,” Sykkuno spluttered, “I’m so so _so_ sorry and I know that we didn’t wanna tell them just yet and I understand if you hate me now and don’t want me anymore but-”

 _No no no._ He could see where this was heading. Sykkuno didn’t deserve to beat himself up over something like this. Corpse reached out with both hands, softly cradling his face, “Sykkuno, breathe.”

 _In. Out. In. Out._ Synchronised breaths filled the air, the only sound to be heard in the pin-drop silence.

With a light touch, Corpse brushed away the tears that had started building in the other’s clouded eyes. Slowly, Sykkuno regained control of himself.

“I was just reading out some comments last night on my stream and someone asked about a date with you. I was tired and it didn’t seem like I’d done anything wrong in the moment and I’m so sorry,” he finished, letting out a huge breath with his words.

Sykkuno might have been calmer than he was a few moments ago, but that did nothing to stop Corpse’s heart breaking at his lover’s words.

 _“Baby,”_ he began, “you did absolutely nothing wrong.”

Sykkuno sniffled, “But they all know now. I know you didn’t want that. _We_ didn’t want that.”

“Yeah, we didn’t before, but it’s out there now.”

Corpse leaned forward slightly until their foreheads were just grazing. He rested there for a moment before continuing.

“I love you Sykkuno, that’s never going to change. Maybe it’s out there for the world to see a bit earlier than we wanted, but hey, now I’m not going to stop telling people how lucky I am that you’re mine,” he ended with a small smile.

The pair sat there on the bed, golden threads of sunlight peeking through the windows and splaying out one by one in the air. Yet none of that mattered as they basked in each other’s light, eyes shut but hearts wide open.

“Corpse,” Sykkuno let out a giggle, “I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33  
> Did I overuse italics in this? I'm almost certain I did, but the prospect of writing for this ship had me lose all filters and writing ability lol.  
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://lamonnaie.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)  
> :DD


End file.
